wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie
2. Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me 3. Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist 4. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 5. The Chase - Instrumental 6. Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) 7. Rockin and Rollin Sea 8. Boom Boom 9. Mrs. Bingle's Theme 10. Tap Wags 11. Ballerina, Ballerina 12. Ooh It's Captain Feathersword 13. Hot Potato - Young Wiggles 14. Romp Bomp A Stomp 15. I'm a Cow 16. Nya Nya Nya 17. Let's Have a Party 18. Wigglemedley The Wiggles Movie ("The Wiggles Magical Adventure" in North America) is a Wiggles 2003 film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is trying to keep track of anyone who remembered her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great, as she thinks they've forgotten due a surprise party they're performing at the wonka gate that night at the Wigglehouse Party. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Songs #Hey There Wally #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #We Like to Say Hello - Instrumental #The Chase #Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) - Version #Rockin and Rollin Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato - Young Wiggles #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Magic Club Music #Hey There Wally - Instrumental #Let's Have a Party - Instrumental #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley - Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me/Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist/Hot Potato/It's a Pirate Party On the Goodship Feathersword/Fruit Salad/Rock-a-Bye Your Bear/Quack Quack Extra Song: Wigglemix (Album Only) Cast *Murray CookM *Jeff Fatt *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Tony Harvey - Wally the Great *Leanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Joanne Samuel - Mrs. Bingle *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Paul Paddick - Wags the Dog *Paul Field - Fernando Moguel Sr. *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Norry Constantian - Fernando Moguel Jr. the Magic Club President *Edward Rooke - Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge - Roland the Remarkable *Mic Conway - Postman/Dancing Magician *Leanne Halloran - Policeman/Dancing Magician *Paul Paddick - Rose Robber/Dancing Magician *Blake Bowden - Young Boy Pirate/Dancing Magician *Paul Paddick - Life-Guard *Meaghan Woodhouse - Little Girl with Glasses *Bradley Benson, Shanna Curry, Any Dunbar, Clare Field, Sophie Hendrix, Madeline Hurley, Eddy Jong, Lachlan McCarthy, Catlin Mollica, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan and Antono Silvestrini - Mrs. Bingle's Class *Holly McGunchy - Ballerina *Cameron Lewis - Male Dancer *Luke Field - Ice Cream Boy *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff *Daniel Luck - Young Murray *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Carolyn Ferrie - Young Dorothy *Luigi De Luca - Gelati Vendor *Roger Lemke - Alfonso Rinaldi *Leo Sayer - Pierre Bunyon *David Hobson - Boris Bush *John Waiters - Stanley Stanbun *Ben Halloran, Asisole Halloran, Gary Halloran and Max Halloran - 4 Judges Mariachi Pirates Sarah Bowden Elyssa Dawson Michelle Drady Jessica Halloran Reem Hanewell Craig Henderson Rhianna Kitching Kristen Knox Cie Jai Legget Cameron Lewis Allissa Russo Clare Field Fernadito Moguel Julio Moguel Teddy Bears Paul Paddick Paul Field Joanne Samuel Sam Gold Waggetes Cassandra Halloran Jessica Halloran Lachlan McCarthy Big Band Joseph J. Terry as Shark Eddie Valiant as Dolphin Paul Paddick as Whale David Kaye as Catfish Manny Petruzzelli as Fishette Britt McKillip as Fishette Ian James Corlett as Crab Locations Houses *Wigglehouse *Wally's House Western *West Competition Doghouse *Wags' Home Sandlot Beach *Henry's House *Captain Feathersword's Ship *Dock Town *Town Hall *Countryside *Magic Club Stages *Stage *Sidestage *Dance Academy 'Wiggles Magical Adventure Previews' #The Knights of Fix-a-Lot #Kipper's Playtime #Friends Forever #Barney's Round and Round We Go #Wiggly Safari Lyrick Studios Taken from: 1) Bob the Builder 2) Kipper 3) Angelina Ballerina 4) Barney 5) The Wiggles Movie Logos #Dolby Digital Logo Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies